We Don't Have To Be Alone
by TheSlytherinPrincess95
Summary: Little Elsa was tired of being alone, so she made a wish to The Man in the Moon. Will it be everything she hoped for, or a Nightmare? And what happens when she finally is grown up and doesn't believe in magic anymore. (Going to see how the first chapter goes) Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen and if you don't like this pair don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa heard coming through her door. "Go away Anna." She hated telling her sister to leave her alone but she knew it must be done, for Anna and her own sake. She heard Anna walk away and Elsa presumed crying on her bed. Why must she be alone, wasn't there some rule that a kid should not have to be shut out from the world? As Elsa sat there, she wondered if anyone felt the way she did, alone and unloved.

Far across the sea there seemed to be someone just that amount of alone hidden under an old and broken bed. His name was Pitch Black, or more commonly know to children as the Boogeyman. He was weak from his last battle with the Guardians, which once again ended in him being defeated and not believed in by the children of the world. He sat in his lair letting some of the fear in the world soak into him, but he needed more, oh did he need more. He needed to be believed in, but how could he make that happen, what could he do to make them believe. He would never admit it aloud, but sometimes this was all Pitch wanted, was to be believed in. To be seen and not simply a being lost in a sea of people who could not see him. Suddenly as if to answer his pleas he heard a faint voice say," Why must I be cursed to forever be alone?" Pitch's ears perked up at this and he could not hide the smirk that now played on his lips. Somewhere out there, there was a person who was lonely and vulnerable. He would now make it his personal duty to find whoever this person may be, and use them as a source of fear. He gathered up all his strength and headed in the direction in which he heard the voice.

Elsa silently got ready for bed; she had had enough of today already and wanted to just escape to her dreams as she always did. Her parents came in to kiss her goodnight and tucked her into bed. As she lay in her bed she looked over to the moon that shown bright through her window and smiled. She remembered a story her father had once told her, about the Man in the Moon and how he could hear every child's wishes. So tonight, she decided to make one for herself. She started off softly," Hi Mr. Man in the Moon, my name is Elsa and...I have a wish I would like to make. If you cannot grant it I understand, but please do try. I wish... I wish I wasn't lonely anymore, I don't know how you'd be able to do it, but please help me find a friend, I just want someone, anyone to talk to. Thank you Man in the Moon." With a smile, Elsa closed her eyes and began to dream of flowers and the voice of a new friend.

Pitch had begun to become frantic in his search, the morning was coming, and when it did, he would have to stop his search until the next night. Finally, he arrived in the Kingdom of Arendelle. "This must be where I heard the voice." But he didn't know why he was so sure of it. He could be wrong; in fact, he could even be wasting energy even being in this little kingdom. However, something was keeping Pitch here, so he began to search through every window, searching for the voice. Then something strange happened, as if this all wasn't strange already, the moon shined down a beam that went into one of the castle's windows. Pitch stopped in wonder, why was the Man in the Moon showing him the way? He followed the moonbeam and rose up to the window. As he peaked inside he saw her, a small girl, no older than 6 or 7, with platinum blond hair was laying asleep in her bed. Pitch looked towards the moon. "This is her isn't, the girl who is so alone?" The moon seemed to glow brighter, answering Pitch's question. "But why lead me here? Why not get one of your precious Guardians to come to this child?" This was something that the Man in the Moon could not answer, for Pitch would have to discover for himself the importance of why he was the one chosen to be Elsa's new savoir. Pitch looked back into the window and smirked. "I'll meet you tomorrow my dear princess for now the sun is beginning to wake, and I must hide in the shadows once again." Pitch said as the sun began to peak over the horizon. He quickly changed into a shadow and hide in the underground tunnels that lay hidden beneath Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stretched awake and looked outside. It was nice and sunny, and a little too bright for even Elsa's taste. She sat up and got dressed eagerly and hoped she could get out of her room and eat breakfast before Anna was awake, but as her hand reached the door knob she instantly heard the tiny pitter patter of feet in the hallway stopping at her door. Wow, had Elsa really forgotten already that if the sky's awake so is Anna. "Elsa, do you want to come eat breakfast with me?" Anna asked with a knock. Elsa stayed silent, pretending to still be asleep. "Ok I guess you're still sleeping I talk to you later." And with that Elsa heard the footsteps slowly disappear. "Great, now I'll have to have breakfast sent up to my room." Elsa said sighing sadly. She was beginning to hate her room, the entrapping walls, the soul sucking floors, and the depressing window to the outside that showed the vision of a world that Elsa would never live in. Elsa stomped her foot in anger, which caused the floor to be quickly covered in a thin sheet of ice. Elsa looked down shocked and frightened. If the maid that came to deliver her food saw this she would be in big trouble. She sat down and began to cry, what was she going to do, these powers would forever control her destiny, and she didn't want that at all. Her and Anna used to have plans, plans that one day they would see the world and be free to have fun, but now that dream is nothing but melted ice in Elsa's eyes. So there she sat for the rest of the day crying and locked in, no one was going to see this mess she had created, she swore it.

By early afternoon Elsa's parents had begun to worry about Elsa, so using their master key, they unlocked the door to find her lying on the cold icy floor asleep. They weren't worried about her freezing to death, the cold never seemed to bother her, but they did care about her not eating, so they cleaned the ice mess up themselves, laid Elsa in bed, and called for a maid to bring Elsa some food.

When Elsa awoke, she smelt the wonderful smell of hot chocolate and a delicious looking lunch which she ate and drank both with pleasure. After she was done, she noticed the ice was gone from the floor and instantly became worried until she saw the note her parents had left for her, explaining everything. She sighed; they hadn't even woke her up to visit with her. "It's not fair, Anna gets to see at least my parents, why do I solely have to be shut out?! Why do I have to be alone?! I am not a monster!" Elsa screamed as ice shot out of her fingertips, hitting the walls. "No you aren't my dear, they just think you are." Elsa looked around in fright at the sound of this dark and ominous voice. "W-What? Who's there?" "Don't be frightened my child, you have nothing to fear here. Your life is already plagued with fear and despair; I will not give you more at this time. Please think of me simply as a...dream." Elsa looked around again trying so hard to find the owner of this mysterious voice. "It is no use child, you will not see me in the light of day, and if you see me at night, only nightmare's will you dream, so do not even ask to see me. Like I said, oddly enough I am not here to scare you." Elsa gulped and with courage and asked," Why are you here?" The voice was silent for a moment then stated," Isn't it obvious, you asked for someone, and here I am." Elsa gasped," You mean the Man in the Moon sent you! I didn't know he was real!" The voice sort of grimaced at the name of the being who had sent him here, but replied all the same," Yes my dear, you see we are both lonely creatures, and I was sent here to help you. Don't ask me why he sent me because I honestly do not know. All that I know is that I was drawn to you, for some otherworldly reason." Elsa smiled, finally she was getting someone to listen to her and hear her troubles. She didn't even care that she wouldn't be able to see her new found friend, all she cared about was that her wish came true.

Now Just across the hall from Elsa's room lived Anna, her sister. Anna missed Elsa. They used to play together everyday, but now all Elsa did was stay locked away in her room. Did she do something wrong, is that why Elsa wanted nothing to do with her? Anna sighed, when suddenly she heard a tap at her window. Her eyes lit up as she saw her one true friend. A young snow spirit by the name of Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided to try and continue this story so please do let me know what you think, whether it be good or bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

* * *

Jack picked Anna up and Anna laughed. "Jack can we have a snowball fight? You know I love snowball fights." Jack laughed," Sure thing kiddo." Jack stomped his staff to the ground and it covered with snow. Anna scooped up some snow and threw it towards Jack and it hit his face. Jack laughed," Hey! My back was turned Anna you know that's foul play." Anna giggled," Oh Jack, thank you so much for being my friend." She says, running up and hugging Jack. Jack hesitated and then hugged back. "Thank you for believing in me Anna." They released their hugs as they heard giggles coming from across the hall. Anna opened her door and peeked out. "Wait look Elsa's room is completely black." Jack looked at the room in worry. He suddenly felt that Pitch was closer than he ever wanted him to be.

Elsa sat in her room watching the horses that her new friend had made dance around the ceiling. "Oh wow, they are so beautiful!" Pitch was stunned; no one had ever thought his nightmares were beautiful. Pitch was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Elsa ask, "Um...I know I can't see you, but may I know what I can call you, cause calling you mister may get kinda annoying?" Pitch chuckled, the naivety of this little girl really getting to him. "My name is Pitch Black." Elsa cocked her head; she had heard that name before, hadn't she? "Well my name is Elsa. Pitch, I'm really glad you're here to keep me company." Pitch felt a weird tinge in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Elsa, oddly enough, I am happy to be here dear." Elsa smiled brightly," I sure am glad to hear you say that, most people don't like me cause I'm...different." Pitch wished he could hug this poor child. Wait no he didn't, he is the Nightmare King, he should enjoy this child's pain and torture. But for some odd reason he sympathized with the girl; she was just like him. Pitch looked down at the small blonde haired girl. "Elsa my dear, being normal is so overrated, being different brings excitement to the world. May I see some of your magic Elsa?" Elsa looked down at her hands," Um... I don't know... I don't want to hurt you." Pitch laughed," You can not hurt me Elsa, please show me your powers. Elsa gulped and nodded. She stood up and beautiful wisps of snow blew out of her hands. Pitch was stunned. This girls magic was truly beautiful. Elsa flicked her hand again and the snow shot out again. Pitch released some nightmare sand amidst her snow and marveled as the two magic powders danced together. "Oh wow Pitch, your magic is so beautiful. What does it do?" Pitch groaned at this question. What could he tell Elsa without her being frightened? "I...assist peoples dreams my dear." "Wow! That's so amazing so are you one of the guardians I have read about?" Again Pitch growled," No Elsa, I am not a guardian." Elsa looked confused," Why not?" "People don't believe in me Elsa. They think I am a tall tale, a myth. That is how our powers work. If children believe in us, we will be seen and can become a guardian." "But I didn't necessarily believe in you, so how come I can hear you?" Pitch sighed," It's because my dear, you already have magical qualities, perhaps that makes you more susceptible to us." Elsa nodded," Maybe you're right. Oh well I don't care how or why I can hear you. I'm just glad that I can. I'm so tired of being alone. Tired of my parents treating me like I might kill someone at any moment."

Elsa flopped onto her bed. She looked up at her ceiling and watched as Pitch's nightmares danced around the ceiling. "Pitch, will I ever get to see you, or is that impossible? What if I'm crazy and just talking to myself? Sometimes seeing is believing." Pitch chuckled at this. "Of course you'd think that child, and I would actually agree with you, seeing is believing. But I don't think you will wish to see me Elsa." "Right cause the nightmares?" Pitch sighed, his nightmares would keep this poor child from ever truly being able to believe in him. "What if I said I want to risk it to see you Pitch?" Pitch shook his invisible head. "No my dear, not today." Elsa let out a long sigh but smiled at the end of it. "Alright Pitch, I trust you enough to let it go and just be happy that you're here for me."

11 Years Later:

Elsa's world had crashed, everything had come to a terrifying halt. Her parents were supposed to come back, they told her that they would. Now here she sat in her frozen closed off room, trying so hard not to let the wave of sobs take her over again. She wasn't even able to go to the funeral because of her stupid powers. She hated them, and wished they would just go away... forever. "Elsa?" Her eyes snapped to her closed bedroom door. Anna had stopped trying to reach Elsa for years, yet here she was, in their time of need. Elsa walked towards the door, she should just let her in, let her see the real her. "Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been." She could hear the heartbreak in her sister's voice. That alone was pushing her to open the door. " They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in." This was it, she was going to do it. She was going to give her sister what she had been waiting for, for so long. "We only have each other it's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" Elsa's hand froze on the doorknob. Her parent's voices came running into her mind. They would have never wanted her to open the door to Anna. She quickly released the knob from her hand and slid down the door. No she couldn't do it, she had to listen to what they would have wanted. She then heard Anna slid down the door as well. Her voice then came out, defeated and finished," Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa let her tears consume her again. Here her poor sister was, just as alone as her, and she couldn't even open the door to say it was ok, and that she loved her. Elsa finally felt truly alone. She waited until she heard Anna's footsteps walk away before she finally stepped away from the door. Her room was splattered with ice and snow, she had released her furry on it instead of herself. But it hadn't helped, she wanted to destroy herself, then it would all be better. "Elsa dear ,are you alright." Elsa's eyes widened. "Pitch? Pitch please I need someone right now please." "I am here for you child." Elsa frowned and let out a groan. "No, Pitch, I mean I need someone here with me, next to me." Pitch winced at the thought of causing Elsa more pain than she clearly was already in. The two of them over the years had become closer. Elsa always confided in Pitch and Pitch in return was actually able to let someone into his miserable life. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had become attached to the girl. "Elsa you know better than to ask this of me." "Does it look like I care about nightmares right now Pitch? I'm going to be having them for weeks now anyway." "I would never allow that." Elsa raised and eyebrow and tried to look at the empty space from where the voice was coming from. "What do you mean Pitch?" "I control nightmares Elsa, and I would never voluntarily let you be subjected to them. But if you looked upon me now, you would be plagued by some of the worst nightmare you could dream of." Elsa shook her head. "You do realize the nights that I have no dreams are the nights I fear the worst. The emptiness and darkness. At least with a nightmare I am still escaping the real world. Please Pitch...I need a friend right now." Pitch took a moment to consider this. Even if the darkness and alone feeling were what truly frightened Elsa, they would only intensify if she say him. He also wouldn't admit that he didn't want Elsa to see him. She would most certainly be frightened by him. And he had grown rather fond of her, and though he would never say it to her, he found her...quite pleasing to the eye. Elsa had grown into a beautiful woman, with long white blonde hair. Her eyes always beamed like crystals. But what really attracted Pitch to her was her powers. They had grown immensely and were bouts of beauty.

A voice snapped Pitch out of his inner struggle. "Pitch, what do you say?" Pitch sighed. "Alright Elsa... but could you promise me something?" For the first time in Pitch's long life he sounded weak and frightened. "Of course Pitch, anything." "Don't...don't be frightened alright?" Elsa gasped but nodded. "Pitch no matter what you look like, I don't think I could ever be frightened by you." Pitch sighed, a little afraid of what he was about to do. He could feel the nightmares writhe within him and felt them feed off of his fear.

Pitch crept out of the shadows and slowly walked towards Elsa. The first thing Elsa saw was yellow eyes. These immediately intrigued her as her eyes stayed focus on the ones that stared back at her. His form slowly revealed itself to her. His skin was deathly grey and his hair was spiked and jet-black. The only outfit he wore was a jet black robe that revealed most of his grey chest. But she wasn't afraid. Somehow she had always pictured the king of nightmares looking like this. She gave him a small smile and ran to him, hugging his tall frame. Pitch's eyes widened and his arms hung in the air, not sure what to do. Nobody have ever gotten this close to him. Nobody in their right mind had ever hugged him. Elsa's small giggle woke something up within him though, a piece of a heart that he thought was gone forever. "You know silly, this is the part where you're supposed to hug me back." Pitch looked down into the blue pools beneath him, and found himself wrapping his arms around his princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Please do let me know what you think, whether it be good or bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

* * *

The hug only lasted a few minutes before Pitch heard her soft cries below him. "Thank you Pitch...I... needed you right now." Pitch gulped and rubbed her back as softly as he could. "You're welcome my dear." And in this moment, Pitch felt everything. He felt needed, wanted even. But most of all, he finally felt what it meant to be believed in.

Across the hall, Anna laid on her bed, a sobbing mess. This day just kept getting worse. Didn't her sister understand that for once in their lives they needed each other? But no Anna was alone, she would always be alone. What had she ever even done to Elsa? They used to be the best of friends. However, that was so long ago, Anna hardly remembered what it was like to be loved by her sister. So long ago, that she barely even remembered what her sister looked like. If it wasn't for the few portraits that was strewed about the castle, she wouldn't have even believed Elsa still existed.

A small tap on her window woke Anna out of her state and she looked over to see Jack, giving her a small smile. She went to open the window and he rushed in, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh Anna, when I heard I came as quickly as I could." Anna melted into his arms and began to sob. "Jack I'm all alone now, what am I going to do? You know how Elsa is. She still won't open the door to me." Then suddenly it hit her, what she needed to do was standing right in front of her. "Wait Jack, you could visit her!" She exclaimed, excitedly breaking away from him. "Then, then maybe she'd tell you why she won't let me in." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. In all honesty, he had always been a little nervous to meet the legendary Elsa that he knew nothing about. However, he also knew that he would be making Anna very happy if he at least tried. "Alright, sure, yeah I'll swing by and see what I can find." "Thank you Jack. You don't know how much this means to me." Jack gave her a nod and with a pearlescent white smile, Jack hopped from the window and out into the evening sky.

When Jack came around the window however, he was shocked at what he saw. That was Elsa, with the platinum blond hair, he knew that much. Next to her, though was...Pitch Black? One of his nightmare horses pranced around and Elsa was smiling. He shook his head in disbelief...Pitch was making her smile? This was too much for Jack. He found himself aggressively pounding on the window. He would have to stop Pitch, because whatever he wanted with Elsa, it was bound to be evil.

Elsa's head snapped up, and a look of confusion was on her face. "Pitch? What was that?" The banging continued which made Pitch turn his head to face the window as well. His face contorted into one of disgust. "It is nothing Elsa. Only the wind." Elsa nodded and continued to look at the sparkling black horse in front of her. Pitch's gaze was still intent to look angrily out the window. He almost didn't see Elsa wave one of her magical hands and infuse the dark horse with a strip of beautiful blue. Elsa smiled. "Look at our magic together... it's beautiful isn't it?" Pitch tore his gaze from the window to the now dancing horse to look then stole a glance into the crystal blue orbs that were her eyes. "Yes it is." Elsa gave him a small hug and then he noticed her look over his shoulder. She gasped and sat up, running to her window. For a moment, Pitch thought she had seen Jack, but as he looked out the window, he noticed the winter spirit was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Elsa was looking out at a giant white full moon.

Elsa looked happily into the moon, and sighed. "You know my parents used to tell me stories about the moon. They used to tell me that if you spoke with the man in the moon he would sometimes grant your wishes. I used to think that was an old child's tale, because I had wished for years to have my powers be removed but never got what I wanted. Then I wished for something else." Pitch's head tilted to the side, confused as he came to walk over to the ledge with Elsa. "That wish being?" He asked looking down at her platinum blond head. Elsa gave Pitch the biggest smile she had made in years as she looked up at him. "It wasn't until I wished for you Pitch, that I got what I wanted. It doesn't matter if you do give people nightmares, or are terrifying to others. To me, you are my best friend. Someone that even when the going gets tough has always been there for me. I thank the man in the moon everyday for bringing you to me." Pitch couldn't hide the small smile that had formed on his lips. No one had ever shown him so much appreciation; no one had even paid that much attention to him. Even though he despised that wretched man in the moon, he supposed he would have to thank him for bringing him the only human who had ever truly believed in him.

Anna was a bit disappointed when Jack did not return after going to Elsa. Something in her head told her that maybe Jack had preferred Elsa to her now, and would never come back. With a sigh, she flopped on her pillow and allowed the weight of the day to consume her, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Jack hurried along towards the North Pole. He had to tell North and the other guardians about Pitch and Elsa. Even though Jack didn't normally associate with the guardians, this was important...right? He found his way into North's home and zoomed through the workshop. Just before he had gotten to the main room, he was stopped by a Yeti. The Yeti had grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him to a stop. Jack thrashed around, trying to break free. But the Yeti had already begun to carry Jack back out towards the outside. Jack looked around frantically before he finally yelled for North. The main office door slammed open and the Yeti carrying Jack stopped and turned to look at his boss. North cocked an eyebrow and walked towards Jack. "Jack Frost? What are you doing here?" Jack took a deep breath and explained to North, everything that he had seen. When his tale was over North turned away and looked towards the ground, obviously thinking. When he finally returned to Jack, he was frowning. "I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but I think the best thing we can do is try to get Elsa away from Pitch. Jack, you must make her believe in you, you must make her see just how bad Pitch is and bring her back to her sister. If you can do that, Pitch will never be able to fully rise to power. Do you think you are up for the task?" Jack hesitated as his thoughts instantly went to poor Anna, alone and sad. If he did this, then he could maybe bring the sisters back together. "I'll do it North, for Anna!" And with that, Jack jumped to his feet and flew out the window and back into the early morning air.


	5. Chapter 5

Please do let me know what you think, whether it be good or bad! Also sorry for this chapter being so late. I was on vacation for a little while :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

* * *

Elsa's sleep was plagued with nightmares; she knew this was going to happen. However, she didn't blame Pitch. Her nightmares were of her parents and she expected this. When she woke up in the morning and didn't hear Pitch's oh so familiar voice, she knew he had blamed himself for the nightmares. Elsa sighed, oh well that would just mean she'd be alone for the day again. At least she thought she would be until she heard a knock at the door. She gasped and listened intently. "Elsa, I know you may still be asleep but I want you to hear this. I don't want you to be alone, so I have sent a friend over to meet you, but you will only be able to see him if you believe." Elsa tilted her head in confusion, did Anna know Pitch also? Moreover, if he did know her, why hadn't he said anything? "My friend...his name is Jack Frost, Elsa. You know the one from the stories dad used to tell us as little girls. Please, he can make you happy, please just...just believe." Elsa shook her head; a mythical being with ice powers like hers just couldn't be real, could it? She heard Anna's feet pitter patter away and resigned herself to her bed, where the weight of how alone she was rained down on her. Where was Pitch?

Pitch told her it would happen, and still Elsa hadn't listened to him. He couldn't exactly control how his nightmare powers worked so the minute she saw him, he knew she would be plagued with nightmares. But why did he feel like this? He felt like he wanted to run to her, wrap her in his arms, and never let go. But he couldn't, he wouldn't force her to have two days of terrible nightmares in a row. So for the day, he resided beneath the ground under his bed, as he had for years.

Elsa had cried most of the day, and when Pitch never showed, she found that she kept herself in bed most of the day as well. It wasn't until evening that Elsa heard a tap on her window. She stole a glance and that's when she saw him. He was a boy, about as old as Anna, with snow-white hair and pale skin. Elsa slowly walked up to the window and opened it. "W-who are you?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. The boy smiled, big and warm. "I think you may already know the answer to that Elsa." "J-Jack Frost?" He nodded. "You bet that's who I am. Man Anna never said you were this..." But, Jack quickly refrained from what he was about to say. However, Elsa wasn't going to let him just get away with is. "Anna didn't say I was this what?" Jack's pale cheeks turned a slight pink and he quickly found something to do with his hands by rubbing the back of his neck. "Um...well...Anna never said you were this beautiful." It was Elsa's turn then to blush. No way had Jack Frost just called her beautiful. She tucked a loose strand of her platinum blond hair behind her ear and smiled at the boy. "W'-well thank you Jack Frost. So Anna wasn't lying...you really are real?" "I hope I am. I mean do I look fake?" Elsa gave a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hands. "No you don't look fake. Can you...can you maybe show me some of your magic." Jack's whole face lit up with that one question. "Of course I can show you some of my magic." Jack gripped his staff and gave her the brightest, whitest, and toothiest grin she had ever seen. "Stand back." Jack said as he lifted his staff high into the air.

Elsa wasn't prepared for the amazing magic that was released from Jack's staff. Her whole floor was covered in a thin layer of ice, but it didn't just look like simple ice. It made shapes, took into forms of patterns that intricately lied across the floor. Jack looked at her and noticed her smile. She truly was a remarkable sight. Then something hit Jack, she wasn't slipping on the ice as Anna normally did...and she didn't seem to be struggling to keep balance at all. Jack tilted his head and stepped closer to Elsa. "How...how are you standing on the ice like that?" Something flashed in Elsa's eyes that Jack noticed almost immediately. It was fear. Why was she afraid? What was she afraid of? Jack tried to give her one of his warmest smiles and reached his hand out to take hers. She quickly pulled the hand back, gasping. "No, no please. I don't want to hurt you." Jack let a small, quiet chuckle leave his lips. "Elsa I don't think you can hurt me. What's wrong? You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Elsa looked up into Jack's silver eyes and smiled. With him, maybe she could be accepted. Maybe this was her chance to let everything go.

Elsa slowly took her gloves off her hands and took a deep breath. Jack was a little confused to say the least. Elsa looked over at him and smiled. With a flick of her wrist, a wisp of blue snow came out of her hands. Jack looked at her in shock, his mouth wide open. Then a giant smile replaced that look on his face. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing, you have ice powers too?" Elsa giggled and nodded. "Why else do you think I'm locked up in here?" Jack looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Elsa sighed and began to tell her tale. Of how her and Anna were playing one day, and how Elsa hit her with her ice magic on accident. "Now I'm too afraid that I'll hurt her. I can't really control my magic Jack. It seems my emotions have too much control over them." Jack nodded. "Well...I've had my powers a lot longer than you have had yours. What if I helped you? What if I taught you how to control your powers?" Elsa's blue eyes sparkled. "You'd really do that for me?" "Elsa, I would do anything to help you." Elsa looked down at her hands. This was her answer, of course Jack, the guardian of ice and snow could help her contain her ice powers. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Jack."


End file.
